


Assassination Haise

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, lmao i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites





	Assassination Haise

Touka sighed as she adjusted the scope of her rifle. The black long sleeved shirt she was wearing irritated her skin and it was hot in the seedy hotel room she was camped in. The small earpiece in her right ear crackled to life.

"Remember, Touka, just the black and white-haired man," Yomo's voice came through from the other side, sounding bored. 

"Who even is this guy?" Touka held the earpiece so she could hear well. "Normally I at least know who I'm killing, you know?"

There was a pause as Yomo thought about how to answer the question. Of course he knew who the target was, but he knew that if Touka was aware of who it really was she would never go through with it.

"It's just a guy who's caused problems for us before," Yomo finally said. "That's all you need to know, Touka."

"Fine," Touka huffed. "As long as I get paid on time."

The earpiece fell silent, the conversation over. Touka leaned against the wall and watched the throngs of people milling around, unaware of what was soon to take place.

It was some sort of market day in the small town, peddlers came from all over to show their wares and try to make a living. Touka wondered if maybe she would have shared that life if she hadn't joined an assassin’s guild. Her father used to sew clothes for her and her brother, so maybe he would have started selling his creations after Touka and Ayato had grown into adults. 

Vaguely Touka wondered where Ayato was and what he was doing, she hadn't heard from him since their father's death years ago. She watched as children weaved around the adults, chasing each other

"That's him," Yomo's voice crackled through her head, breaking Touka from her reverie. 

Touka situated herself behind her gun, the butt fitted snugly against her shoulder. She adjusted the silencer one last time, making sure it was working. Peering through the scope Touka searched the crowd for a black and white haired man. He was standing next to a taller man with white hair that Touka knew as Arima Kishou.

Ignoring the desire to put a bullet through Arima's head as well, Touka waited patiently for the perfect moment to shoot the target. Just as Touka was squeezing the trigger, the man's head whipped around and seemed to make eye contact with her. But it was too late; the bullet pierced his forehead seconds after Touka pulled the trigger and he fell onto his back. There was a small trickle of blood from the wound.

"Haise!" Arima's voice sounded through the now silent street.

Touka fell back in shock, taking the gun with her. She was paler than the discolored sheets on the bed beside her and she could barely breathe. She recognized the man she had just killed. 

"Kaneki..." She breathed shakily. Her lover that had disappeared years before had finally been seen again and Touka just put a bullet through his head. 

"Touka?" Yomo's voice sounded through her head. "Did you do it?"

Touka nodded at first, barely realizing that Yomo couldn't see her nod. "Y-Yeah..."

"Very good," Yomo said approvingly. "You should be paid in a few days."

Touka didn't answer; the knowledge that she had just assassinated her own former lover was slowly sinking in. She rested her forehead in her palms, her fingers tangled in her purple hair. There were no tears but Touka had the urge to scream, so she did. Fingers twisted in her hair, Touka screamed violently.

She pulled herself off the floor and staggered to the door of the hotel room. She had to get out of there immediately. Shouldering her way through the hotel guests and pedestrians Touka walked aimlessly, avoiding the direction of the crowd surrounding the body of Sasaki Haise.

It didn't even occur to her that she had just left her rifle in the hotel room for authorities to find. All she knew was that she had to get away from the scene before she outed herself as the assassin.

/ / /

Yomo opened the door to the small cabin and stepped across the threshold silently. The cabin was dark, the only light he could see was the flickering images coming from the muted TV. The smell was disgusting, there was empty food containers and trash everywhere. 

"Touka?" Yomo called through the dark cabin. He carefully picked his way towards the living room, avoiding the pieces of molding food littering the floor. 

He found the girl sitting on the couch wearing the same black clothes she had on the day she completed her last jobs weeks ago. Yomo could smell that she hadn't showered since then either.

"What do you want?" Touka croaked without looking away from the TV. 

"I brought your money," he told her, holding up a manila envelope. 

"I don't want it," Touka said blandly. "Can you leave?"

Yomo sighed and turned the lights on. "How long are you going to sulk around?"

Touka closed her eyes against the bright lights. 

Yomo took a long look at her. She was so pale he could almost see the blue veins under her skin, the bags under her eyes were so dark it looked as though somebody had punched her twice. Her hair was stuck together in greasy clumps as a result of not being washed in weeks. Overall she looked absolutely horrible, though Yomo could hardly blame her. 

"You knew didn't you," Touka accused in a cracked voice. "You knew it was Kaneki."

"I did," Yomo nodded impassively. "It was my decision not to tell you."

"How am I supposed to live now?" Touka asked vaguely. "How am I supposed to continue knowing that I'm the reason he can truly never come back now?"


End file.
